There are a great variety of shower heads and different outlet functions. Shower head is developed from single shower function to multi-functional shower head with massage function. A shower head with massage function is realized by water particles impacting the human body to achieve massage effect. But traditional shower head is complicated in structure to realize particle water, the coverage of water particles is not large, the shower effect is not as desired.